


Mr. Snart

by actuallyjessemccree



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallyjessemccree/pseuds/actuallyjessemccree
Summary: Jesse and Leonard have a bit of a misunderstanding when Jesse has a mix up.





	Mr. Snart

**Author's Note:**

> I think it should be noted that the misconception is due to the fact that Jesse (me) is autistic. Sometimes he has issues interpreting Leonard's jokes.

Leonard and I were sitting next to each other, laughing at stupid jokes and absent mindedly playing some mix of Go Fish and Bullshit. Every now and again one of us would yell “Shit!” but it wasn’t because either of us was lying; we just thought it was funny, and Dr. Palmer jumped every time, which just made it better.

Suddenly, Rip walked in at the back of the room and shouted, “Mr. Snart! I need to talk to you,” To which we both turned and replied.

We aren’t married. I’d been dating Leonard for a while, sure, but we had never even discussed marriage, since we were so busy with the team all the time, and any free time was spent trying to unwind. I can’t believe I responded to his last name; I hope he didn’t notice.

Oh my god. Oh my god, he noticed. He’s looking at me, and he’s smiling like he knows some dirty secret. I look around and notice that everyone is looking at me. They all heard me; damn the fact that I can’t control my volume! Why can’t I be a quiet person!

“Mr. Snart, huh? Does this count as a proposal?” Leonard’s grin was so obvious in his voice; he always had that attitude, but this just felt worse than usual. I couldn’t stand his teasing right now, so I got up, and I left. I passed Rip on my way out and mumbled a half-assed apology before he could even respond to either of us.

\- - - -

“Hey, kid. You feeling okay? You stormed out of there pretty quick,” Sara’s voice sounded outside of my room door. “I can come in to talk to you, if you want,” She sounded so sweet and caring like this; I couldn’t deny that I wanted to talk to someone, but I’m so bad at embarrassment.

“Sure, Sara. Come in.”

The door opened, and she was there in her casual clothes with a little smile and hopefully, some words of wisdom. “So, what are you feeling right now? What are you thinking?”

I took a deep breath, and she sat next to me on the bed. I looked into my fumbling hands and began, “Oh my god, I’m stupid. I can’t believe I responded to ‘Mr. Snart’. I feel like an idiot, Sara. I feel like I scared Leonard. Marriage and last names and… it’s all so much, it’s not just a joke, you know? And I basically admitted that I’ve thought about it to everyone, including him. Not only thought about it once or twice, but enough to respond to the actual title. I mean, that makes me crazy, right? I’m like those obsessed school kids with crushes on the older boys.”

I’m shaking now. I’m trying not to cry, but it’s hard. I feel emotions so intensely that I just can’t help it. I’m spiralling, and I know that, but luckily, Sara places a steady hand on my shoulder and I calm down a little.

“I don’t think you’re stupid, Jesse. I don’t think anyone would even consider that. I just think you might’ve surprised some of us, that’s all; I definitely don’t think Len had any problem with it,” she moved her hand to my back and pulled me into a gentle embrace.

“Did you pay attention when you spoke? I know it was overwhelming, but did you notice, really, how Len reacted? He wasn’t upset. He teased you, but that’s just how he is, normally. He didn’t tease you to make fun of you; he teased you because he thought it was funny. I know you may not understand, but I want you to try to talk to him. He may get it, honey.”

Sara gently removed her hand to pull back and look me in the eyes for a few seconds before I averted my gaze to my hands again. I appreciated her more than she could ever understand; she helps me with situations, emotions, and people. I don’t understand a lot, but she never gets mad at me. I wish I could thank her so she knew how much this meant.

“I will talk to him, Sara. Until I calm down, though, I don’t want to face the rest of the team, or return to the main room. Can you do me a favor? Can you tell Leo to meet me here, in our room? I want to speak to him, so I can understand.”

Sara nodded, patted me on the back once more, and then got up to leave. Before the door opened, she turned and simply said, “Oh, and you’re welcome. I know you have trouble saying thanks sometimes.” She smiled and left to the main room, and I was left to wait.

\- - - -

The door opened suddenly, and I jumped as Leonard walked in. He was smiling the same “all-knowing” smile, and I had to keep from groaning.

“Well, hey there, Mr-”

“Don’t say it, Leonard. I’m serious,” I interrupted before he could even get the words out. His face went from snarky to concerned in the matter of seconds as he crossed the room and kneeled in front of me.

“What’s the matter, babe?” His voice was low and gentle; something others would rarely ever see, but I saw all too often. He cares so much but would never show it publicly.

I met his eyes and had to hold back my tears; he always had that effect on me when I was upset. I took a breath and spilled my thoughts, “I’m so sorry, Leo. I didn’t mean to embarrass you… or me. I just, spoke without thinking. I don’t want to pressure you into anything, I just…” I paused and tears started coming out. I couldn’t control it; I just felt so much, all the time, especially with him. I continued through my sobs, “I’ve just been thinking about it a lot lately because I love you, Leonard. I love you so much, but I’m so scared that you hate me or you’re lying, and I don’t want to lose you. And I accidentally spoke and suddenly it felt like everything was out, and you knew it, and you were upset. Everyone was upset, and I hated it, and I hated myself, and I-”

Leonard cut off my rambling by leaning forward and wrapping me in his arms. I stopped and just sobbed into his shoulder; I was overwhelmed with my anxiety and my confusion, it’s all I could do. He patiently held me and whispered over and over, “It’s okay.”

Once I had calmed down, he backed out of the hug but kept his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes as he said, “You didn’t do anything wrong. You think you did, but you didn’t. I love you too, Jesse. I’d love it if you were Mr. Snart; I was just caught a little off guard, okay? I teased you because I didn’t realize that you didn’t know it was a joke. Had I known, I would’ve pulled you aside instead and talked to you like I am now.”

His frown became a small, concerned smile as he continued, “I love you. I don’t hate you, and I never have. Do you understand?”

I was choked up and semi-verbal, but I managed out a little, “Yes, Leo.”

He got up, took a seat next to me on the bed, and pulled me into his arms. He began a gentle swaying motion to calm me down even further, and his voice, low and slow, eased me even more. “You know, if you really wanted to get married, you could’ve said something. I know it’s scary, but I love you, you know?”

“Not always,” is all I could get out. Not even being able to speak to him was the worst, but he was so understanding with me.

“I know. That’s why I have to learn to tell you even more,” he whispered before he kissed my forehead. We sat like that until my breathing evened out and I nearly fell asleep from the exhaustion. I always got like this when I came down from being overwhelmed. He stopped his movements and shook me a little to wake me fully before getting onto his feet. He offered his hand, and I took it so he could pull me into standing. I wobbled a little and leaned against him as he led me out.

“Let’s go get something to eat. What do you say?”

I nodded gently against his shoulder, and we left for food.


End file.
